pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reshiram
| textcolor=| image=Reshiram.png| ndex=643| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= resh-EE-ram | hp=100| atk=120| def=100| satk=150| sdef=120| spd=90| total=680| species= Vast White Pokémon| type= / | height= 3.2 m| weight= 330 kg| ability=Turbo Blaze| color=White| gender=Undefined| }}Reshiram (Japanese:レシラム Reshiramu) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon Black. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and appears on the box art of Pokémon Black Version. Reshiram is the Vast White Pokémon. Reshiram's unique ability is called Turboblaze. It has a move called Fusion Flare, which when combined with Zekrom's Fusion Bolt, creates a stronger attack. Reshiram and Zekrom were one whole Pokemon until both split into separate entities, according to old tales. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with its counterpart, Zekrom, and Dragon and Ice type Pokemon Kyurem. Appearance Reshiram is a large, white, Dragon-like Pokémon that seems the share its theme with its counterpart, Zekrom. It has striking blue eyes and several white rings around its thin, swan-like neck and flowing tail, with a single band around each of its hands. It also has feather-like arms that end in four claws and a flowing white mane. Game Info Pok dex Entries | txtcolor=Black| name=Reshiram| black=This Pok mon appears in legends. It send flames into the air from its tail, burning up everything around it.| white=When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather.| }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = ReshiramAnim.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = }} Gallery File:Reshiram_battle.png|Snivy battling Reshiram. File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090726149.jpg|A battle between Reshiram and Zekrom. File:Pokemon-white-version-20100618002731705 thumb ign.jpg|The legendary Pokémon, Reshiram (full artwork). File:Reshiram-anime.gif|Reshiram (anime) File:Reshiram-zekrom-anime.gif|Reshiram battling Zekrom (anime) File:Reshiramturboblaze.gif|Reshiram's Turboblaze ability Reshiram Under N's Command.png|Reshiram Under N's Command ReshiramAnim.gif|Reshiram Animated Sprite Video thumb|300px|right|Reshiram Battle Trivia * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010, along with its Legendary Dragon rival Pokemon, Zekrom. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Reshiram and Zekrom are the only two Generation V Pokémon to have confirmed U.S. names at the same time as the the release of their Japanese ones. * Due to being a Dragon-type as well, Reshiram is currently the only known Fire-type Pokémon that is not strong against Ice. * Reshiram's name appears to have originated from the Japanese word "shiramu" which means "to grow light". This seems to imply that both Reshiram and its counterpart, Zekrom, may have some sort of sky-related power. * Reshiram, along with Zekrom and Kyurem is part of the Tao Trio. Reshiram embodies dynamism. * Reshiram is the first Pokemon with its type name, Dragon/Fire, and the only only one to actually learn Fire-type moves by levelling up, since dragons are known for their fire breath. * Reshiram appeared in the Macy's 2010 Thanksgiving Parade. * Reshiram also appears in keen spot. There is a random chance of it appearing. Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Large Pokemon Category:Unova Category:White Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Generation V Category:Pokémon Black and White